


pretty in pink

by mashton



Series: clemmings panties [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke just likes wearing pretty things idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty in pink

**Author's Note:**

> i was stuck in traffic for 2+ hours today so why not write fic am i right ladies

"Lukey," Michael says quietly, nudging the boy curled into his side gently. Once Luke looks up at him he says "Come with me."

He stands up and grabs both of Luke's hands, pulls him up off the couch in the living room of their suite and tugs Luke into his room without Calum and Ashton even noticing. Luke shuffles past Michael as he goes to lock his door and Luke flops down onto his side on the foot of Michael's bed.

Luke rubs his eyes and yawns, "What is it, Michael?"

Michael leans down and brushes the hair off of Luke's forehead. Luke sits up and pouts at him til Michael gives him a kiss and whispers, "I got you something."

"Is it a blowjob?" Luke asks.

Michael laughs quietly and shakes his head. "No. Well, maybe later. But no."

He pecks Luke's lips one more time before going to dig something out of his suitcase that he's shoved under the bed. He comes back with a small gray gift bag that has a piece of white tissue paper sticking out the top. Luke cocks an eyebrow at him and Michael shrugs, gestures for Luke to move over so he can sit next to him.

"What's this?" Luke asks.

Michael rolls his eyes and hands Luke the bag, "Open it."

Luke casts another skeptical look at Michael before pulling out the tissue and he gasps, nearly drops the bag on the floor. "Michael," he hisses.

His fingers are trembling as he pulls out the three lacy pairs of pink panties Michael's tucked into the bag. "Is it too much?" When Luke doesn't answer, Michael starts panicking. "It's too much, isn't it? Oh my god, Luke I'm so sorry I just. I know you're into it because you told me that one time and don't think that like, I expect you to wear them for me or anything it's just I know you usually order them online and we haven't stayed any place long enough for you to have them shipped lately and-"

Luke grabs Michael's face and kisses him. Michael seems to relax at that and he's breathless when Luke pulls back.

"Did you really buy these for me?" Luke asks quietly.

Michael nods. "You're not mad?"

Luke smiles and kisses Michael again, "Why would I be mad? I can't believe you did this for me, Mikey."

Michael smiles and skims his nose across Luke's, "They make you feel pretty, don't they?"

Luke nods. "I was scared to tell you. I thought you'd think it's weird."

"Luke," Michael says and kisses him again, "Are you kidding me? It's _so_ hot."

"Yeah?" Luke breathes and licks his lips.

Michael hums and sneaks his hand up under Luke's shirt, "Yeah. Bet your cock's gonna look so good in them, Lukey."

Luke whines and leans in to mouth at Michael's neck. "Wanna put 'em on for you."

Michael bites back a moan as there's a harsh knocking at the door. "Guys, we have a label meeting in ten minutes, the car's waiting downstairs," Ashton harps.

Michael groans and yells back, "Yeah, we'll be down in a minute." He stands up and hurries to adjust his dick so it's not straining against his jeans, grabs Luke's hands and pulls him up, kisses him again and mumbles, "We'll finish this later."

Luke grins. "You go ahead, I'll be down in a second. Wanna change my shoes, these aren't comfortable."

Michael nods and heads out the door and downstairs with Calum and Ashton. When Luke finally comes out and climbs into the car next to Michael, Michael cocks an eyebrow at him, "You're wearing the same shoes."

Luke checks to make sure Cal and Ash aren't paying attention before he grabs Michael's hand and guides it under the waistband of his jeans. Michael gasps as his fingers brush over the soft lace covering Luke's hip. Michael opens his mouth to tell Luke what a tease he is when Calum glances over at them.

"What are you two doing?" He asks.

 

Luke smiles a sickeningly sweet smile at Calum as he quickly pulls Michael's hand out of his pants to entwine their fingers, "Nothing."


End file.
